The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to an image forming apparatus having an endless belt.
In a conventional image forming apparatus, a cleaning blade formed of a urethane rubber and the like is provided to abut against an endless belt for cleaning toner remaining on the endless belt. The endless belt has a specific surface roughness and a specific mirror surface smoothness. (Refer to Patent Reference)
Patent Reference: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2007-225969
In the conventional image forming apparatus described above, the endless belt includes a main layer formed of an elastic resin. Accordingly, a surface of the endless belt wears with time in use, and the mirror surface smoothness thereof tends to deteriorate, thereby lowering a cleaning performance of the cleaning blade. Accordingly, it is difficult to maintain reliability of the cleaning performance for a long period of time.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide an image forming apparatus capable of solving the problems of the conventional image forming apparatus. In the present invention, it is possible to maintain reliability of a cleaning performance of a cleaning blade for a long period of time.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.